


stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie

by galvanator



Series: Reylo Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is Reysexual, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut, and i hope it doesn't say anything about who i am as a person but it probs does, and they are gross together, its filthy, its gross, rey is bensexual, this is straight up smut my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: Ben was never the dirty kid.That is, until Rey.His feral, no-table-manners, sand rat, went-years-without-a-real-shower, goblin of a soulmate that Benworshiped.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689943
Comments: 32
Kudos: 288





	stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my garbage! we all need a lil feral reylo in our lives so (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Ben was never the dirty kid. He thinks it has something to do with his mother’s incessant ragging that he ‘look like the prince he was born to be’ instead of the dirty, seedy smuggler side of himself that he inherited from his father.

Ben’s clothes were neat and pristine. Only the finest and rarest elixirs were used to wash his hair and body. His room was immaculate. His toys, always organized; even the deck of cards Uncle Lando gifted him for his sixth birthday were always returned to perfect order after each game.

Ben thinks that all family drama aside, he would have chosen the first order for the sheer fact that their living quarters were cleaned regularly. A far cry from the Resistance’s defiled bases. A perpetual layer of dust and dirt settled over any and every base the rebels called home.

And while Ben had never given much thought to what kind of person he was attracted to (because why waste time on delusions of grandeur when there is a war to be won), he’d always envisioned someone _clean_.

That is, until Rey.

His feral, no-table-manners, sand rat, went years without a real shower, goblin of a soulmate that Ben _worshiped_. He didn’t care that no amount of hand washing would remove the grease from beneath her nails. He didn’t mind that her feet were always a little too dirty to be getting into white sheets. He could even admit to himself that he sort of liked how her skin slightly always tasted a little bit like sweat.

Ben loved his precious scavenger, use of generic ration soap notwithstanding. But his absolute favorite part about Rey, is how dirty her mind is too.

-

Rey’s fingers are tangled securely into Ben’s hair, giving her some stability as she rocks her cunt against his mouth. His tongue is licking stripes inside of her while his nose is rubbing at her clit. Ben’s can see up Rey’s torso, where her free hand is rubbing harshly at her nipples, trying to give equal amount of time to each . Ben would love to reach up and help her out, but he knows how much she like’s his fingers digging into her hips, the bruises he leaves there that take days to fade. So he squeezes her tighter, and works his mouth faster, feeling her body begin to shake.

“I’m close, Ben, I’m so close,” Rey’s voice comes out in a sob as she grinds herself harder into his mouth, as he feels he clench around his tongue. He just hums his delight deep inside of her, making her feel the vibrations all the way to her toes. She calls out his name repeatedly, getting progressively louder, and Ben opens his mouth wide enough to swipe his tongue from her clit to her folds over and over again. He feels Rey’s abdomen clench and thighs shake as her voice halts, and feel the fresh drizzle of fluid seep into his mouth.

He works her through her orgasm, using lighter licks to trace her over-sensitive nub, and kissing along her slit. He body sags above him and Ben uses his ridiculously long arms and large hands to guide her down beside him.

Her mouth is slightly parted in bliss and her hooded eyes stare back at him as if they’re the only people in the whole galaxy. He feels an overwhelming rush of affection for her, looking up at him like this. So he tells her.

“I love you,” Ben whispers down at Rey. She smiles up at him, warm and sated, and tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. She doesn’t need words to express how she feels about him.

They stay like that for a moment, bodies meshed together, hands stroking each other lovingly. Ben’s cock _aches_ between her hips and his stomach. Ben feels no threat of time constraints and knows that Rey gives as good (if not better) as she gets and that release will come at some point. She uses a finger to swipe at his chin and releases a small giggle.

“I’m all over your face…” Rey says. Ben swipes his tongue out, gathering more of her come into his mouth before swallowing it down. He sees the flush in her cheeks and her expression darkens and before he knows it, Rey’s lips are against his, moving with renewed gusto.

He moves over her, covering her body with his as her tongue invades his mouth and her hands go to cup his face. The friction against his cock makes Ben delirious and the only thought in his head is how soft she is against him. Her lips move with his, then to his jaw and cheeks and bites at his nose. His hips begin moving out of their own volition, sliding against Rey’s hard abdominal muscles.

Ben knows he can could sink back a little bit further and be able to slide right into her tight, wet heat, but there is something so debauched about what they’re doing doing now that sends a thrill down Ben’s spine.

Rey feels so small beneath him and it makes him grind harder into her stomach as he whimpers into her mouth. Ben knows he won’t last much longer; the anticipation already in his bloodstream as she rode his face is still so fresh and she feels so good. Part of him is happy he isn’t inside of her right now, because there’s no way he’d of even lasted this long if he was. They stay like that for a few more moments, bodies ramping up to his climax, until all Ben can manage is a choked stutter.

“Rey… I’m gonna- I’m’-"

“Please, Ben… _please_ ,” She mewls again his mouth.

His body jerks against hers, cock straining and red and spurting thick, creamy ropes of come along her chest. They look between themselves to see him empty himself on her, come heavy and warm between them. Ben collapses on Rey when he finally finishes, cock still twitching against her.

Rey soothes him; petting his hair, kissing his ears and shoulder. She goes to push him to the side, but follows his body, straddling across his hips. Ben’s breath is still heavy as he comes down from the high, but his body will be pliant to whatever Rey has in mind.

He looks at her above him, pearly strings of come lining her torso, flush high on her cheeks. There’s a deep, primal voice in his head that reminds him that Rey is _his_ , covered in _him_ as he is with _her_.

Rey’s hands trail up to her stomach, fingers lightly dabbing the come on her, before putting both palms against her chest and rubbing it in. Her petite hands, strong and powerful, move in a rhythmic motion, spreading the come across her skin until she’s a shining mess. She pays special attention to circling her nipples with it, letting the come bead on the tip before pushing it around her skin.

“I very much like wearing you on my skin. I hope you don’t mind since I know how clean you like to be, but I don’t think I’ll shower today,” Her voice is soft but teasing, and she probably expects him to say some witty clip back to her but the only thing his disgusting, primal, lizard brain can think of is:

“I’ve never loved you more than right now.”

-

When he sees her later, working on repairs for the Falcon, and a small peak of her chest glistening in the sunlight, Ben thinks he may have actually found heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr!](https://ehstarwar.tumblr.com)


End file.
